1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sauna machine, and more particularly to a dry-heat sauna machine which can be moved from one location to another.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sauna machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5-6 comprises a frame (50) and a seat (51) mounted on the frame (50). A cloth cover (52) with a zipper (522) covers the frame (50) and contains a hole (521) through which a user's head and neck protrude. The frame (50) has a support (53) mounted thereon to support a hot vapor generator (60). The vapor generator (60) has a tank (62) to hold water, a heating element (63) in the lower portion of the tank (62), a vapor outlet (64) formed on the top of the tank (62) and a control panel (61) mounted on one end of the tank (62). The control panel (61) has an adjustment knob (611) mounted thereon to control and adjust the heating process.
The heating element (63) heats the water in the tank (62) to generate the steam vapor that is released into the sauna machine via the vapor outlet (64). The temperature of the vapor can increase the users, but blood circulation and sweating rate so as to promote the metabolism of the user. But this machine still has disadvantages as follows.
1. Stuffy and wet; the vapor in the sauna machine is very watery, and a user in the machine is sweaty which makes the person feel stuffy and wet. It is very uncomfortable. PA0 2. Dangerous; the water level in the tank (62) will drop gradually when the heating element (63) is operating. Once the water level is lower than the heating element (63), it is very dangerous. PA0 3. Not convenient; the adjustment knob (611) on the panel (61) is outside of the sauna machine, so it is not convenient when the user feels too cold or too hot and wants to adjust the temperature of the vapor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional sauna machine.